legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S2 P3/Transcript
(The heroes are seen sitting around the house) Green: *Laughing* (Green is seen playing with the kitten) Kitten: *Meow* Green: Awww! So cute! Pink: Sure is! Green: Hehe! Webster: Wow so this is what Murphy looks like when he's little. Murphy: That's what all little cats look like. Webster: Cool! Murphy: *Nods* Kitten: *Moew* Webster: Why does he keep making that sound? Murphy: It's how cats communicate. Webster: You don't make that sound. Murphy: Because I'm blessed with speech abilities. He's not. Webster: Really? So he can't talk? Murphy: Not to you, but to me, Rocky and Fang we understand him. Webster: Oooooh. Murphy: Yeah. But maybe one of the Gods will give him the ability if we see one. Webster: Right. (A knock is then heard at the door) Alex: I got it. (Alex opens the door, revealing Solneer in his human form) Alex: Oh! Solneer: Alex. Murphy: Speak of the devil, there's one now. Alex: S-Solneer! Hey there! Solneer: Mind if I enter? Alex: Not at all, come on in! Solneer: Thank you. (Solneer comes in. He looks at Erin sitting on the couch) Solneer: Hello Erin. Erin: Oh, hey Solneer. Solneer: How's the care package? Erin: Still not ready to arrive yet. Solneer: Well I sure hope they manage to impress. Mirzak hasn't shut up about them ever since you announced you're having twins. Erin: I expected as much. He did say they'd be inheriting my power. Solneer: Oh they sure are at this rate. Erin: Heh. Alex: So, what brings you here? Solneer:...I came to you about Chronos. Alex:...Oh. Solneer: Yes. Alex: R-Right then. (Alex sits down) Solneer: I understand he's labeled you all a threat to time itself. Alex: Yeah. Jack: He said all the villains we've fought "deserve" to win. Solneer: Really now? Jack: Yeah. Solneer: Hmm, so it's true. He's going ahead with his old experiments... Alex: Huh? Solneer: Chronos is....a special case when it comes to Gods you've fought. He's not driven by power or conquest, he's practically a scientist. Alex: How? Solneer: When he discovered the effects time travel had on the timeline and how it creates alternate outcomes, he wanted to see how many he could create by changing the past. Erin: Did you let him? Solneer: For a while we did. Until he created an army of Sands to do his dirty work when it came time to change things. Miles: What happened? Solneer: The Sands of Time would go on rampages, killing past heroes and villains alike all just to create different timelines for him to examine. It was when he started doing this that we ordered him to stop. Miles: But he hasn't has he? Solneer: No. Now it seems with you all defeating powerful villains, he wants to get revenge for preventing more change for his experiments. Mina: So he wants to kill so many innocent people just cause we did our job? Solneer: Yes. He thinks that by creating more timelines, then he can effectively create what he calls "The Perfect World". Alex: I see.... Erin: So he wants to make things....perfect? Solneer: That's his way of saying it. But at this rate, it's turning up with no results. Alex:...... Jack:.....Then, do we- Solneer: You have my full permission to take him on. Whatever it takes. Alex:.... Erin:.... Well. Good luck guys. Solneer: Erin you know they'll need you right? Erin: Well nothing I can do about it Solneer. Solneer: Oh. Right. Erin:..... Solneer: Well, good luck heroes. Alex: Thanks. Solneer: *Nods* (Solneer teleports out) Erin:...... Jack: Well, at least now it's not a crime! Alex: Guess so... Erin: *Sigh* Jack: You okay? Erin: So lame I can't fight.... Jack: Hey, you can still root for us baby. Erin: *Moan* Jack:..... Alex: Creating alternate timelines then huh? Miles: Interesting, but the way he does it is just heinous. Jack: Why isn't our timeline affected though? Alex: No clue. Maybe all of the Gods living here give it a special time barrier? Just a theory though. Miles: Eh, as long as we aren't vanishing from existence. Kyle: True. (Alex's communicator then rings) Alex: *Answers* Hello? ???: *Voice* Alex, it's Cassie. Alex: Cassie? What's up? Cassie: *Voice* We've got a serious problem. Seems an army of Sand Monsters has decided to strike the city. And they've got some powerful allies with them. Jack: Huh? Alex: Right. We'll be there! (Alex hangs up) Alex: Prepare everyone! We gotta get to Earthrealm! TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts